Thiol-terminated sulfur-containing compounds are known to be well-suited for use in various applications, such as aerospace sealant compositions, due, in large part, to their fuel-resistant nature upon cross-linking. Other desirable properties for aerospace sealant compositions include low temperature flexibility, short curing time (the time required to reach a predetermined strength) and elevated-temperature resistance, among others. Sealant compositions exhibiting at least some of these characteristics and containing thiol-terminated sulfur-containing compounds are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,466,963, 4,366,307, 4,609,762, 5,225,472, 5,912,319, 5,959,071, 6,172,179, 6,232,401, 6,372,849 and 6,509,418.
Polythioethers that are liquid at room temperature and pressure and that have excellent low temperature flexibility and fuel resistance, such as are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,172,179, are often desired in aerospace sealant applications, for example. Unfortunately, such polythioethers can be relatively expensive to manufacture due to raw material costs, particularly certain polythiols from which such polythioethers are derived. As a result, it would be desirable to provide novel thioethers that exhibit acceptable, sometimes surprisingly excellent, properties, such as fuel-resistance and elevated-temperature resistance, as compared to those described in the prior art but that are capable of being produced without the use of a polythiol and, therefore, are capable of being produced at reduced cost as compared to polythioethers derived from certain polythiols.
The present invention has been developed in view of the foregoing.